


Taking It So Well

by DrOmega101



Series: Kinktober 2019 [20]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Alpha!Ben, Alpha!Bill, Alpha!Eddie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fisting, Beta!Mike, Beta!Stanley, Kinktober 2019, Multi, Omega!Beverly, Omega!Richie, Polyamorous Losers Club (IT), Post-IT Chapter Two (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: Stanley lets Bill fist him while the other Losers watch





	Taking It So Well

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20 - Anal Fisting
> 
> Takes place shortly after Richie announces his second pregnancy (in Child of Ours) But this can be viewed as a complete standalone if you just want the smut lol
> 
> This is my first time writing about fisting...so please go easy on me....
> 
> Enjoy!

“He loves it when you twist your fingers ...yeah, just like that.”

“Fuck!” Stan pushes back against the fingers inside him, hands clenching into the bed sheets. Mike sets beside him, stroking his cock as he watches Bill work Stan open. 

“You’re doing so well, Stanley. Taking my fingers like a good boy. God, I love you like this. Mike, hand me the lube, I’m gonna see just how much Stanley can take.”

Stan moans in response. He can feel the coolness of the new gel on him as Bill applies more to his already loose hole. The sound Stan makes when Bill thrusts almost his entire fist inside the beta makes everyone in the room get a little more turned on.

“Look at that, didn’t know you had it in you.”

“Shut it Eds, bet you couldn’t do that.”

“Oh, and you could?”

“Hell yeah, Bill and I were kinky back in the day.”

Stan watches the other gathered around the room. His knuckles are white as he grips hard onto the sheets below him. The beta can feel Bill’s fist begin to push inside. Everyone stops and watches on as Stan’s mewling turns to loud groans.

“Almost there, babe. Just a little bit more,” Mike grabs hold of Stan’s hand, giving him a reassuring squeeze. The others are talking again, softer now. 

Bill’s fist goes all the way in. “Oh God!”

“How you doing Stan?”

“Feels good. Feels so fucking good,” Bill takes that as a sign to continue, lightly pumping his fist, making sure to graze over Stan’s prostate. By the time he came, Stan was a moaning mess, cum painted the bedsheets below him. Bill pulls his fist out gently, taking the towel next to him and wiping his hand. 

Mike’s hand was covered in his own release, and looking over to the other losers, Stan could tell that most of them had gotten off as well. Beverly was in Ben’s lap, head buried into the alpha’s neck. Eddie was behind her, panting heavily as he comes down from his high. Richie was the only one he didn’t notice, which was strange, but a sound from behind him, followed by Bill’s loud moans, let him know exactly where Richie was.


End file.
